


Feelings, Ugh!

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, New Taric!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taric needs to have a serious talk with Draven. Draven hates serious talks, so avoids him. Taric remembers that the best way to get through to Draven’s heart, is through his ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings, Ugh!

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of new Taric I have a story. I’m probably one of few that doesn’t ship Ezreal with Taric (not that I have anything wrong with it per se, just don’t like it) but on the other hand I think Draven is so self-centered and I think Taric could love that for some reason xD anyways here we go!

Draven the executioner whistles as he walks away from his quarters in the Noxus arena. Anyone who would look inside would see a very dejected and partially angry looking former Demacian. This might be surprising enough but that former Demacian was Taric, Aspect of Protection and Draven’s lover.

Now back the fuck up for a minute and let the man breathe. Jeez. So their getting together was of course one part fate and three parts horniness. Draven wanted dick, Taric wanted closeness; tit for tat, wam bam thank you ma’m, and next thing either knew they were meeting every week for dinner and sex. Taric wanted romance and Draven wanted sex. Not that either one couldn’t get what they wanted elsewhere, but there was a certain dynamic that just clicked for them every time.

At least, that’s what Draven had thought.

But then Taric was there, in his room, on an off-day. He started telling Draven about his “feelings” and asking about the “direction of their relationship.”

Draven was out of there faster than his axes stole kills.

Taric should have known better, he realized afterwards. Draven wasn’t just in it for the sex, Taric knew this as fact; but he also knew that Draven wanted Taric to _think_ he was only in it for the sex. If Taric thought Draven wanted a relationship then things would get serious and Draven doesn’t _do_ serious.

Taric sighs and starts to leave the room, pushing his glamorous hair out of his face. Then promptly bumping headfirst into the expansive chest of his lover’s older brother. Good thing he recognized those pecs or he might have taken a second to snog them.

Darius jerkily stepped back. He wasn’t necessarily affronted with his little brother’s relationship with Taric, just surprised when he learned and hadn’t quite gotten over the shock… or the image, probably.

It was a few weeks ago, Taric and Draven in the heat of the moment. Draven was trying out a new look consisting of bright orange hair tied back and a leather vest with no shirt beneath it. Taric had loved it so much he insisted Draven fuck him with the vest still on. Unfortunately, Darius had picked the moment of Taric’s orgasm to enter his brother’s room, which one of them had forgotten to lock. Thankfully, they haven’t made that mistake since. And then Draven had come when Darius asked, “What the hell is going on here?” probably out of a three-parts “heat of the moment” thing and one-part hidden voyeur kink. One day Taric might put to paper all of Draven’s kinks. It would be a long list.

Anyways, since that time Darius had pretty much steered clear of Taric since that time. They had seen each other a few times on the Rift, but otherwise avoided the other rather purposefully. So running into him in Draven’s room gave Darius a startle. Then he realized his brother wasn’t around and Taric was fully dressed.

Breathing a sigh of relief Darius asked, “Taric, what are you doing here? Where’s Draven?”

Taric looked away from Darius for a moment, down the hall where Draven ran off. He replied without meeting Darius’ eyes, “I kind of… ambushed him. I wanted to talk is all, but he didn’t. Of course.”

Darius makes no comment, but looks a bit more intently at Taric. He sees the affection in the man’s eyes but instead of having a disarming flashback like before, he realizes just how intense the relationship between the man and his brother is. And he knows how much Draven really loves Taric, considering how much his brother talks about the former Demacian (almost as much as himself, that is).

“You know the best way into Draven’s heart is through his ego, right?” Darius comments. He puts a hand on Taric’s shoulder and leads the former Demacian back into his brother’s room, closing the door behind them.

Taric sits on Draven’s bed and looks curiously at Darius. He nods, “I’m aware.”

Darius grins which does something to Taric he’d rather not comment on. “Listen, I have to get back at Draven for an old prank, and if it gets you two together, he’ll thank me anyways. Besides, I know you’re good for him.” Taric nods along. Darius continues, “So, Draven thinks he’s the best of the best and nothing can compare. Which, if you’re following along, means he’s a jealous bitch.”

Taric can’t help but chuckle. “Okay, but I mean I’m not the cheating type, and I don’t exactly fit into any scene anyways…”

“No. As I understand your little arrangement doesn’t say anything about going on a date with other people, correct?” Taric nods and Darius drops a bombshell: “That’s where I come in.” Taric looks like he’s about to object so Darius rushes, “It’ll all be for show, understand, but if Draven so much as thinks we’re together, it’ll do the trick. I promise.”

Taric thinks for a long time. Darius doesn’t lose his confidence, his bravado, but perhaps he thinks his plan isn’t so brilliant after all. Not to mention how it must sound coming from macho Darius to Taric. Finally, Taric grins, before bursting into a brilliant laughter. “It’s wonderful!” Darius grins too.

That night, Draven returns to his room after a lengthy walk. He half-hoped Taric would be sitting where Draven left him, but instead he sees General Swain. “Ah, Executioner,” the decrepit man says. He stands with the help of his cane and closes the book he was reading. “Darius asked me to inform you that he would be unavailable for the evening. He insisted, however, that you not be alone. Talon suggested the two of you hit the ‘Hand and Tavern’ for the night.” Swain seems to chuckle inwardly, though Draven was too creeped out by Swain to take note.

“Okay, ehhhh sir,” Draven says, wondering if he should salute or something. General Swain just nods to him and exits. Draven stares for a moment at where the older man was sitting and reminds himself to have that chair burned.

Talon appears from nowhere within an hour and takes Draven by the arm for a moment, wrapping his other around the executioner’s neck. “Say it.”

This was an annoying thing Talon did nowadays. After being pranked by LeBlanc on more than one occasion he started creating phrases for people to make sure they weren’t her. “Pretty dick.” Draven said, completely confident. Talon released him.

However, he seemed to notice the strain in Draven’s voice and gave him a look. He sniffed at Draven and said, “You break up with Taric?” Draven groaned.

“We weren’t dating.”

“Pfft. You’re literally the only person in all of Noxus who thinks that.”

Draven didn’t reply. They approached the ‘Hand and Tavern’ and Talon could hardly resist his urge to pull up his hood and reach for a knife. Draven didn’t care to restrain him, which was part of the reason Talon trusted him as much as he did.

Numerous drinks later on Talon’s part, only a few for Draven, and the pair was stumbling out of ‘Hand and Tavern’ with their arms wrapped around each others’ shoulders. Talon was actually a funny drunk, but Draven was in a mood. It didn’t help that Talon just kept singing out, “Turn that frown upside down or so help me,” like it was a fucking catch phrase.

Then, it all came to an abrupt end. Not because they arrived anywhere, but Draven stopped dead in his tracks, letting Talon fall on his face.

Across the lane, Darius approached Talon and Draven with a beautiful blonde man in dazzling green clothing on his arm. A beautiful blonde man that it took little time for Draven to recognize.

Draven thought to duck and run, but Talon regained his footing and slurred out, “Hey, Dar! and pretty blondie!” Talon practically threw his drunk ass all over Taric (which was bad enough) but Darius actually pulled Taric closer to him which threw Talon back on his ass. Draven helped him to his feet this time, shaking himself out of his shock. Talon muttered a “meanies” which Draven assumed was meant to be insulting.

Draven looked into Darius’ somewhat guilty-looking eyes, unable to look at Taric and asked, “So, umm, what are you… doing… here?” scraping around for words.

“Oh, well, I ran into him in the gladiator ring — he was admiring the contestants, mind you — and we talked for a while. He’s actually pretty knowledgable about that stuff.” Darius squeezed Taric’s shoulder and continued, “We hit it off and he said he was heading out to search for a new look. I thought he meant the salons but he said no, he had something else in mind. We walked outside the gates of the city, where that forest is. He simply touched one of the trees and blinding starlight consumed him. When my blindness cleared up, he looked like this. It was stunning. Is.”

Darius looked like he was going to go in for a kiss and Draven couldn’t take it. He didn’t even take a moment to think, just lunged at his brother, tearing him away from Taric and down to the ground. He was about to sucker punch his brother when Darius burst into laughter. “What are you laughing about, you bastard?!” Draven cried out, pissed and depressed at the same time.

Strong arms pulled Draven off of his brother, though Draven was prepared to land a well aimed kick for good measure. Luckily Darius and Draven had been at this a long time, so Darius rolled out of the way before the kick would land. Draven huffed as he realized the strong arms were still around his torso. He stepped out of Taric’s arms and demanded an explanation.

Darius spoke, however, dusting off his clothing. “Remember your little conversation this morning?” Draven turned his head away sharply. Taric reached a hand out and pulled Draven’s chin back to look into his eyes. Darius continued, “Well, I told Taric the best way to get his point across was to appeal to your sense of ownership, essentially. He knew he couldn’t get across to you conventionally, so he agreed. I asked General Swain to send you out with Talon so that you would see us together. We did actually go to the gladiator arena and he did change his looks like that, but it was all for you, of course. And I just did it to get to know him for your sake, as well as to get back at you for…”

Darius stopped without explaining, and Taric remembered he never asked Darius about that. Darius just blushed and looked over at Talon, helping him back up to his feet. “We’ll leave you two alone.”

Talon looked like he was going to barf but he managed to shout out “Fuck him senselessly!” Draven managed a little chuckle, but he quickly contorted his face into a blank look.

“So, you basically tricked me to get what you want.”

Taric didn’t smile. His face was horribly serious and Draven felt the urge to run away again. Then he pictured his brother’s arm around Taric’s waist and firmly planted his feet. “Yes. If that’s what it takes for you to realize what you really want, then yes, we tricked you. I tricked you. I wanted — no I _deserved_ — the truth, even if you didn’t want to give it to me,” Taric said.

Draven broke into a grin then smashed his lips to Taric’s. It was a harsh kiss, but Taric returned it before Draven pulled back. “I’m proud of you. You used me to get what you want.” He actually teared up a bit. Then he took Taric’s hand. Taric was surprised, until Draven put Taric’s hand on Draven’s bulge. Not surprising.

“Draven, didn’t you learn anything?”

Draven rolled his eyes, “Okay, listen to this. I love you,” Taric gasped, “almost more than I love me.” Taric chuckled, expecting it on some level. “If you want us to hold hands and kiss in public and _for the love of mercy_ live together, then I can do that. But we’re still going to fuck like rabbits.” Draven then lowered his voice and put his lips to Taric’s ear, “But if I ever see you touch my brother that way again I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your own damn name, you hear me?” Taric gulps and nods. Draven smiles and kisses Taric passionately. A distant wolf whistle makes the two break apart in a chuckle.

“Now take my hand and we’re going to fucking skip back to my room. Then I’m going to fuck you first because _you’re fucking mine_ and then you’re going to fuck me because I’m yours too.”

Taric couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I really wanted to write the smut. Like really really wanted to. But I couldn't decide if I wanted Draven to top (possessiveness) or bottom (lovingness) so I ended it there. If I ever write more on this (idk) I would definitely write some smut because unnf these two. Ahem anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
